Tearox
"Makuta, don't think we're fools. Me and the rest of my team are ready to fight for freedom." "It appears your girlfriend got through to you." "She's not my girlfriend. And maybe she did" Tearox and Veartax. Biography Tearox has a shadowy past. He doesn't know much of it, but he knows Veartax had slauthered his friends. Exept he can't remember them, either. But he does remeber a fight with Veartax. He remembers Veartax throwing him into the sea. But he remembers waking up to see Xarana. She took him to the Order's fortress, and Helryx let him join. Thier first mission was to go to Stelt to take care of a couple of Makuta. She dissappeared, leaving Tearox to face them on his own. The two grew a bond with each other, and they were practicaly a couple. But then Toa were starting to die on Daxia. There was notes saying that the Toa would keep dying if he didin't turn himself in. Tearox left the island, causing Xarana to be heart-broken. But after a few days, he relized he made a mistake leaving the island and Xarana. But couldn't find her. Unable to find Xarana, he and certain she was captured. Or even worse. But then he met another Toa of water named Laila. They grew closer with each other. (splitting the bond with him and Xarana even further) But then she was eventualy severly wounded by Makuta Veartax, and Tearox had yet another reason to want to kill Veartax. But he eventualy felt guilty about Laila's injuries. Like it was his fault. Eventualy, Tearox returned to the Order. He was chosen by Helryx to investigate an unknown planet found in the reaches of space. But before he had to do that, Helryx said two fo her messagers went missing. Tearox and Vearanax were assigned to locate them. Hee was informed that the Order had found a Makuta base, close to where they vanished. Him and Vearanax went to investigate. Tearox then heard screaming from the base, and the two broke in. Tearox chased Sharka off, but she teleported away. He then noticed that the screams were emminating from the figure on the torture rack. She was familiar. It was Xarana. He finaly found her. Tearox then deactivated Xarana's chains. He then put a cloth onto Xarana's scar, which was bleeding badly. She also had a dagger wedged in her arm. Tearox and Vearanax got her out of there. He then took her back to thier camp, her falling asleep in his arms. He layed her on the ground and bandaged up her thigh, which was almost severe. he also bandaged her becip. The day lagged on, but Tearox refused to leave her side. Day turned to night, and Tearox lit a fire, and crawled over to the other side of it, and fell asleep. He then was awoken by a changing noise, and saw it was Xarana who made it awake. He asked if she was alright, but then she went on about Tearox leaving her. He then explaned further that he had to, and those letters said that she would be killed. She understood, and the two exchanged hugs of forgiveness. Tearox then began joking with her. Then Vearanax approached, and she was introduced to him. He then brought up who was going to keep watch, and Xarana volenteered, though injured. Tearox felt happy. He had his old friend back. The next morning, he awoke, discovering Xarana didn't wake them up at dawn, and was still in a bush, keeping watch, dreary-eyed and sleepy. He saw how weak and tired she was, and carrier her back to base. She then fell asleep, and he let her sleep for a few hours. She awoke, then they went thier way. But then he told of how he met and paired up with Xarana's sister Laila, and said how she got wounded. Paniced, Xarana ran to the boat, in a hurry to get to Daxia. The whole boat ride, Tearox was concirned. She was figity, and looked sad. When they reached the island, she imediatly lept into the ocean and swam to Daxia. Tearox caught up to her, and she was kneeling at Laila's headside, sobbing. Tearox felt bad. But he had something to talk to her about. The siege of Ga-Metru When Xarana exited, Tearox told her that the Order suspected that Veartax and his gang was going to invade Metru Nui, starting at Ga-metru. Xarana, on the other hand, wasn't to happy about it. She agrued, and Tearox argued back. But then he saw she was scared, and assured her everything was okay. She trusted him. Him, Xarana, and Vearanax all went to the gates of Ga-Metru, and looked around. He then briefed Xarana on her mission. Get to Turaga Nokama, because she had some information for the Order. She did, and ran to complete her task. Tearox then started talking to Vearanax about his feeling towards Xarana. He assured him he shoud tell her. Though unsure, Tearox thought about it. An hour passed, and no word. Sensing she was in danger, he went off, looking for her. He then saw the Makuta known as Sludge, who was injured. Her work. But then got to a canal, where he saw Makuta Fearwing, and a clone of Makuta warrior Swindle, drowning someone. Noticing her Kaukau, he fired, protecting his friend. Xarana didn't rise after the hands let go of her, and went to retrieve her. She fought, but then relized it was him. He suggested both of them should go to the Turaga's housing. They did, and discovered Veartax holding Nokama hostage. Xarana cowered behind him as he stood up to the Makuta. An explosion rocked the ground, throwing Veartax's balance off. He releaced the Turaga, and she ran over to him. They briefed eachother, but then saw Xarana, who had beatened the Makuta Seekers Clorosc, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. He then ordered them to run. They did, but then were attacked by Makuta Fearwing, who blew all of them away. He then fired a sticky glue, that attached her hands to a pole. He was about to kill her, when Tearox came up behind and killed him. He freed Xarana, and noticed Veartax rose, and three Makuta ships looming overhead. He then told all three of them to run. They reached the camp, where Helryx had arrived by herself. They talked, and disscussed the war. Then Xarana's friend Laila showed up, making her happy. Tearox acted weird around her, due to Xarana being there. Him and Laila began disscussing thier past relationship. Tearox then asked Xarana if she wasn't mad, and Xarana said she'd let him know of her answer. Later that night, Tearox awoke, due to having nightmares. He was seeing Xarana fighting Veartax. He tried to help, but was fused to the ground. he then stared in horror as she was cut down. But a quick glance of Xarana sleeping made the ugly thought leave his mind. His attention then turned to a building with a strange blue glow. He got up to investigate, when Xarana awoke and went with him. He flirted with her, and she felt good. But when they got to the building, Xarana ran in, and it exploded. Starting in shock, he rushed in, ignoring the flames around him, burning his body. He found Xarana unconcious, and under rubble. He freed her, and carried her out of the building. He sat her down, where the others approached. She was covered in burns on her body. He desperatly tried to get her to wake up, and with no success. She eventualy woke up, scared beyond her mind. He understood, but then heared the sound of footsteps. He noticed two Maluta, Harponok, and Struxx. he then carried her to a epmy building and layed her down on a bed, and told Laila to heal her. Then he and Vearanax faced Struxx. He easlily beat Vearanax, but Tearox put up a fight. Eventauly, Xarana came out, where Struxx almost had him beat, when Xarana begged for him to be spared. Struxx walked away from the defeated Toa, ready to kill his friend. But then, she summponed a tidal wave, and blew the two Makuta away. She crawled over to Tearox, and the two talked. She then crawled over to Helryx, who said renformcements had arrived. Then three Order warships arrived. The next day, Tearox stood before an army of Order soldiers. Helryx was talking about the battle ahead, when Xarana approached. They talked for a moment, then Helryx announced the commanders of the armies. Xarana reacted strangly when she was announced as a commander. Tearox then convinced her to keep the position. Later, Her and Tearox talked about her fear of losing all her troops. He assured her everything would be okay. Later that night, Jarodin and Galika brought Xarana into camp, unconcious. Tearox acted with shock, but she'd be oaky. He then wrapped her up in a blanket to keep her warm. Later on, she awoke. She then complaned about being wrapped up in the blankets, and Tearox took it off. Then things got quiet, and Jarodin and Galika began kissing. Tearox briefly looked up, but looked down. Then he noticed Xarana had walked off. He told the lovers he was going to talk to her, and they nodded. He walked over to the canal where she was sitting by, and also sat down and put his feet in. She then began questioning thier relationship. He acted suprised she would even say that, but she went on. He then touched her foot in the water with his own, and said they could be together. Xarana looked at him, and they got close. Thier lips were close to kissing, when Vearanax approached, ruining the whole moment. He then told that Veartax's forces were attacking. They got up to the ridgeline, where Veartax's ship was attacking. He then told Xarana he had to lead his troops somewhere else, and she tried to talk him out of it. But he assured her all would be okay, and went his way. When he got to the site where his army was, the port where the Order's ships had docked, he noticed a difference. His troops were taking down Drones like nothing. He grinned at the seemingly victory. Then joined the fight. After about an hour, Xarana found Tearox. Asked what she was doing there, he then got the news all her soldiers were dead. Feeling angry, he accpeted his friend into the battle. But she was sad and guilty all her troops were lost. He then unglufed her in a hug, assuring her everything would be fine. Suddenly, Veartax appeared. Tearox, eager to fight with the Makuta, walked over to end this battle. But Veartax got the upperhand, and slached Teaorx's stoumach with his blade. He then retreated, and Xarana ran out to help him, in the middle of fire. She then began crying at his pain. Then Order medics rushed him onto a boat, and to Daxia. Wanting to stand by her partner, Xarana wanted to go, but was stopped by Jarodin. Tearox made a quick recovery, and was sent back to Ga-metru. Tearox then arrived with 30 reenformcements. Xarana was engulfed with happyness, and jumped into his arms, holding him. She then jumped down, and the two went to the campfire to warm up. But as Tearox asked her what happened, she started acting strange. Laila came up to see what was wrong. adn Xarana socked her across the face. Horrorfied, he asked her what her problem was. Laila then said she was possessed by Veartax. He tried to get her to fight Veartax, but she had no intent to. She then started fighting Tearox, slashing his bicep, stoumach, and forhead. Horrorfied, he still tried to get her to fight it. But she didn't. Then he said more sternly to get out, mentioning her as his 'girlfriend.' After hearing that word come out of his mouth, Xarana got the evil soul out of her head. Overhelmed with emotion, she began to cry and threw herself in his arms, sitting. He cuddled her to comfort her, trying to get her to stop. Eventualy she did, and the two sat, watching the moon. Then they were approached by Ta-Matoran Heehvan approached, saying his village was slaughthered. Tearox then let him join thier group, and the two fell asleep, Xarana leaning on him. She awoke early, and climbed on top of a cliffside viewing the ocean. Tearox then awoke, and climbed up to her location, where she was writing a poem. he then sat with her and talked. After the talking, they saw the soldiers reacting, and saw the three Makuta ships overhead. They ran down, where Veartax appeared. They two dueled, eventualy Veartax teleporting them to the top of his ship, where the two dueled. Then the Makuta warrior, Brawl was summonded from the ground, and began firing on the Order's last 9 troops. They kept dueling for the enitre battle. He then noticed Xarana was about o be killed by the Makuta known as Karox. He yelled for herto spare the Toa he loved. She did, but that gave Veartax the openeing to sprear him throught the shoulder. He ignored the pain, and kept fighting. Eventualy, Veartax noticed Struxx beating his queen, Sharka. He left, but called Thundercracker, Skywarp, Clorosc, and Harponok over to fight him. Thundercracker used his power over weather to make in snow, making Tearox lose his balance. He almost slid off of it, but caught himself with his sword. Harponok attempted to hurt him, but he was thrown over the side of the ship. Thundercracker then snuck up behind him, ready to strike his from behind, but due to the quick markmanship skills of Toa of Water Dais, he was shot down. Tearox then defeated Skywarp and Clorosc. He called over to Veartax, who noticed his minions defeated. He then went back over to the ship, and clashed again. Tearox then destroyed the Dark Energy turrets, powering Brawl. Engraged, Veartax lungerd, ready to finish the battle. Tearox then looked below, and saw Xarana standing in the middle of the battlefield. He asked her what she was doing, and she replied she was doing what was right. Then she releaced a Nova Blast, killing all the Drones and defeating Brawl. Tearox felt happy, but then Xarana got shot in the shoulder by a stray bullet. But he couldn't help. Veartax kept the sword fight happening for some time, until Veartax had noticed Brawl was going down. With his enemy distracted, Tearox got back to the ground, and more importantly, Xarana. He got to the ground, and back to his own lines, when he had an idea on how to take down Veartax's ship. He walked out into the now scilent battlefield, and got ready to charge a Nova Blast, just as Xarana did. But after holding it for some time, he felt weak. He started to feel it drain his life force, when Xarana walked up, grabbed his hand, and charged up her own, risking her life force as well. But they had enough power to send a wave of Acid and Water over the ship, and disabling the engines. Then the ship went down into the sea, forcing Veartax and his minions to retreat. The two hugged, and the others cheered. But suddenly, Veartax appeared behind Xarana, and took her to the sinking ship. Tearox didn't know if he should go get her, or not. Then everyone reminded him of what she did for them, and he knew to get her. He climbed a building, and ran past the Makuta. He then jumped, and grabbed the ship, and pulled himself up. He then entered, and went to save her. He ran past panicing Drones as he made his way to the Throne room. Something told him where to go, too. But as he approached, he heard Xarana sobbing. Heartbroken by the sound, he found the Throne room, and busted in. Veartax simply threw a rock at the big window, which made a crack. Then him and Soundwave teleported away. He then found her laying on the ground, bleeding badly from the leg. She was still sobbing. He then placed his hand on her bloody leg, trying to stop as much of the bleeding as possiple. But then the window cracked some more. He picked up the Toa and carried her to his own entrance point, at the top of the ship. But then the glass broke, and water rushed in. He saw it was coming faster, adn got an idea. He told Xarana to activate her Kaukau, which she did. But then, the water reached them and the whole ship sunk. Tearox held his breath for as long as he could, but then reached the top. He saw the ship sinking into the bay, and the deepness of the bay. He couldn't drop her. Xarana's leg was wounded, so she couldn't swim up to the surface without feeling pain. He was careful, and made it to the surface. He then managed to swim to the beach, and set his love down on the sand. He called for a medical kit, which Laila brought over. He patched up her wound, and the two remained, staring into eachother's eyes. They then talked, and Tearox said Xarana was the most important thing in her life. She then leaned forward, as did Tearox. But before they could kiss, a loud foghorn blared, interupting the moment. Tearox looked to see Helryx on a boat, approaching them. Him and Xarana went up to the Order's leader. She congradulated them for leading the Order's forces through the battle. She then called over Vearanax, Jarodin, and Galika to join Tearox and Xarana. helyrx then told them that the 5 of them would be going to a planet, discovered by the Order. Tearox agreed, as well as everyone esle. Exept Xarana. Tearox knew she wasn't too thrilled about it being Veartax who was attacking, but he still pleaded with her to join him on thier quest. She eventualy agreed. Helryx then called for the survivers to come over to her. When she saw who was left, she was shocked, Tearox was as well. But then she ordered Tearox and his team to remain in Ga-Metru to make sure Veartax didn't return. Xarana then left for a walk. They waited for a few hours, then Tearox got impacient and began loading one of the Order's boats up, ready to go. He was about to get Xarana, but she approached. She asked if they were leaving, and he said they were. They then got into the boat, and set sail to Daxia. When the boat set off, Tearox began thinking about what him and Xarana could be together. After a couple of hours, they reached Daxia, and it was about 1:00 in the morning. Helryx was proabably asleep by now, and the fortress locked up. So Tearox ordered his crew to make camp for the night. They did, and everybody went to bed. Exept Tearox. He stayed up for a couple hours, before Xarana awoke and joined him by the fire. She cuddled close to him. He knew she was trying to get closer to him, but didn't say anything. Only asked her if she was cold. She shrugged, and they watched the fire. After a few minutes, he found the strength to speak. He talked about what him and Xarana could be together. He mentioned they could be like Jarodin and Galika. She was cuddled so close he could feel her heart pounding at what he said. Tearox then attemped to ask her out, but got nervious. When he noticed how sad she looked, but told her they should get to bed. She agreed, and crawled off to her origional spot, and laid down. He then smacked his forehead and muttered how stupid he was before falling asleep. Tearox was awoken by Xarana's blood-curdling scream. He instantly shot up and ran over to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and held her in front of him. He asked what was wrong with her, but she began crying. Tearox then wrapped his arms around her in a hug, trying to comfort her. He asked again, softly this time. Still no answer. He then thought and relized she had a bad dream. He then assured her it was a dream, but through her sobs, she said it wasn't. It was a vision. Tearox didn't not believe her, but didn't belive it at the same time. He then got thoughts that her mind was shredded by Veartax, and she was going to remain a coward for the rest of her life. He knew he was taking it a bit too far, but he knew it wasn't going to be the same. He then held the sobbing Toa of Water closer, and noticed a block cloud with glowing red eyes hovering above them. He knew it was Veartax. He told it to leave, but it morphed into the Makuta's form. Xarana screamed and moved closer to Tearox for protection. Tearox asked the Makuta why he likes tormenting her. Veartax simply replied saying he thinks it's fun. And her trembling and sobbing fuels him. Tearox was horrified. He simply said that the Makuta was sick. He shrugged and said that the five of them travling to the planet was bad enough. He then dissappeared, leaving Tearox alone with the scared Toa. She kept crying, until Tearox managed to get through to her, and told her all would be allright. She didn't stop right away, obviously still thinking of her vision. But after a while, she quieted. Tearox offered her to get some sleep beside him. She agreed, wanting anything to make her safe . She then fell alseep before Tearox, who then fell asleep hearing her soft snores. The next morning, Tearox awoke, and Xarana was gone. He sat up to see Helryx talking with Vearanax, who was awake. Jarodin and Galika were also awake. He got up, and Helryx lead him to the pods they'd take to the planet. Tearox was talking with Helryx about what happened last night. Helryx didn't have an answer. Tearox then asked Helryx where Xarana would be. She said she'd probably be on the beaches, so Tearox left for them. After about twenty minutes of searching, he found her footprints, and followed them to a patch of blooming flowers, Xarana in the middle, sitting with her knees to her chest. He then walked up to her and asked to sit down. She didn't care. He hten sat down adn talked to her. She was still emotional about what happened last night. She answered agressivly, and Tearox backed off. He asked if he could do anything, and she responded angrily about starting her life over. After telling him everything bad that she let happen, she burst into tears. He wiped her tears away and told her she had to move on. She apologized for yelling at him, and Tearox responded saying everything would be allright. He then put his arm around her to sooth her pain. He then, as Xarana did, knew the time was right. Both of them turned thier heads towards eachother's. Then moved thier lips towards eachother's. After sharing a long kiss, Tearox finaly admited he loved Xarana. He expected her to react strangly to her, but was shocked to find out she loved him back. After that, they kissed again. Eventualy, they made thier way back to the launch place, where a frantic Helryx ran up to them and said it was almost time for them to leave. He then asked her if they should tell them about thier love, but she said to keep it a secret. He agreed, and the two went thier seperate directions. He then was talking to Vearanax adn Jarodin about the trip until Helryx ordered them to leave. He got into his pod, as well as eveyone esle, and they shot off into the planet's amposhere. He then noticed something and motioned to everyone about it. It was the planet they were once on was transforming into a robot. He wanted to spend that factastic moment with Xarana, but had no way to. Suddenly, the pods were off. About an hour later, the planet was in view. When they were approaching it, he radioed Xarana. She then asked him they could've talked the way there, and he simply said they could. The pods then went down, and Tearox's, Vearanax's, Jarodin's, and Galika's landed, but Xarana's kept going. He began getting worried about her, but then three blue and black jets appreared, and transformed. He was forced to put his worries beind him and fight. ﻿ Makuta War Coming soon.... Abilities and Traits He can manipulate poison, but not sure why. He also has powerful strength. He's skilled in the art of Miekka, along with Xarana. They often practice and use that skill together. He also has very keen eyesight, and can see far away. He also is incrdibly smart, and knows what to say at the right time. He cares for his team, but he can be brutal and hard on them at times. He also is best friends with Vearanax. He also loves his long-time friend Xarana, yet doesn't want them to be together, because it might risk her life. . Mask and Tools Tearox wears A Kanohi Alux, mask of venom, which can cause eneimies to be injected with toxons. The is mask was concidered extinct after the Visorak's attack. Tearox is also armed with twin jungle blades and two arm-mounted double-barrel shotguns. Appearences: The Tale of Toa Xarana Trivia *Tearox is his creator's self-moc. *Tearox will appear in A story based on the Toa's time on the mysterious planet, The Makuta War *Tearox is not sure what his past was about. *Tearox's first name was 'Tearnix', but the name was changed. *Tearox desperatly wants to kill the Makuta Veartax. *Tearox's swords were made by the thirteen original Makuta. *Tearox and Xarana have been friends for all their lives. *Tearox understands what Xarana goes through, and tries to help herthe best he can. *Tearox is one of his creator's favorite characters to write about. Category:Toa Category:Characters